The Secret Fan Club
by Jane McAvoy
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when Rapunzel and Eugene stumble upon their own fanfiction?


**Summary**: Ever wonder what happens when Rapunzel and Eugene stumble upon their own fanfiction?

**A/N**: Can't say this was my idea since I was inspired by a prompt from the Tangled FicExchange.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Tangled or any works mentioned in this.

* * *

><p>Because of Rapunzel's love of books, she urged her father, the King, to commission the opening of the grandest and most opulent library in all of Corona for the Kingdom to enjoy. Standing in the grand foyer of the library, Rapunzel beamed at the endless columns and rows of books lined from floor to ceiling.<p>

The master librarian was giving a tour to Rapunzel and Eugene, the future Prince Consort, since the couple were soon-to-be married. The librarian was enthusiastically recounting the contents of volume ten in a fifty volume set of encyclopedias when Rapunzel noticed Eugene had gone missing. She excused herself politely to go find his whereabouts.

She first thought to look in the 'Adventure' section, but he was no-where in sight. Luckily, Rapunzel saw Pascal scamper to her feet with his tail pointing in the direction of a secluded wing of the library. Rapunzel followed Pascal's lead and found herself in a dimly lit corridor that ended in an archway shielded by a velvet curtain. Pascal confirmed the destination with a nod and Rapunzel walked over pulling back the curtains to reveal a small reading room, empty except for Eugene sitting cross-legged with a large book in his lap. The book was leather-bound with worn bindings and wrinkled pages indicating that it had been read by many patrons.

"Eugene, where have you been? I was looking all over for you," inquired Rapunzel.

"Come look at this, Blondie! We have our own fan club in the Kingdom," answered Eugene with a grin.

No doubt, the Kingdom had been enamored with the story of how the Lost Princess was rescued. The notion that it wasn't any noble prince, but instead, the most wanted thief in the Kingdom provided much fodder for gossip. Even more scandalous was the fact that the Lost Princess herself had fallen in love with the notorious, now ex-thief.

"Yeah, different people write and put stories in this book. Stories about us. I found the book tucked away up there," informed Eugene while gesturing to the top corner of the bookshelf he was leaning against. "I think it's some kind of secret writers' society."

"Really? Let me see." Rapunzel's eyes brightened while plopping down cross-legged next to Eugene as he placed the book in her lap.

Rapunzel started from the beginning and flipped through the first few pages. Eyes widening, she browsed through the text and tried to absorb as much of it as she could.

After a few stories in, a familiar pattern of conversation emerged with Rapunzel pointing out specific stories and Eugene replying with his usual quips.

-o-

"Why am I always crying in these stories? Do I really cry that much?" Rapunzel pondered. "And how do they know that you're constantly sneaking into my bedroom at night?"

"At least you're not always being beatened, or tortured, or hit in the head with a frying pan. And how many times do I have to actually die?" Eugene replied incredulously.

-o-

"Everyone thinks your favorite book is the _Tales of Flynnagin Rider_," stated Rapunzel.

"Well, I am a man with superb literary tastes."

-o-

"Look, there are stories about our children." Rapunzel highlighted a few passages.

"What? How can that be when we still aren't married and haven't actually enjoyed the act that would lead to creating children?" uttered a befuddled Eugene.

-o-

"And there are stories about Pascal. And Maximus," Rapunzel continued.

"How many?"

"Twenty-seven for Pascal and thirteen for Max."

"Good, at least there are more about me," replied Eugene as he caught a glimpse of Pascal sneering at him out of the corner of his eyes. He wasn't going to be outdone by a frog and a horse. He was the future Prince Consort after all.

-o-

"This one says you and Prince Aladdin and Prince Eric spike the punch bowl at Royal Balls? Is that why you all looked so mischievous at the last one?" Rapunzel questioned while playfully nudging him with her elbow.

"How else are we supposed to get through those excruciatingly mind-numbing events?" confirmed Eugene.

Rapunzel made a mental note to include this little discovery in her next correspondence letters to Jasmine and Ariel.

-o-

"No one thinks the royal artists can get your nose right in those wanted posters," Rapunzel pointed out.

"Finally, someone else in the Kingdom agrees with me," huffed Eugene.

"This one writer claims they just drew a triangle for your nose."

"That would actually be an improvement over what they did draw."

-o-

"Here's another story where you work at a bar and have abandonment issues," Rapunzel continued. "And you end up confessing to another guy your inner most thoughts and feelings."

"Why on earth would I want to talk to another man about my feelings?" griped Eugene.

-o-

"Here's a story about you and the Captain teaming up to fight crime in Corona," stated Rapunzel.

"Really? Do we hate each other in that one?" asked Eugene.

"Yeah, it sure looks like it."

"Good, it better not be any kind of bromance."

-o-

"Why do these writers think I know nothing about sex? Just because I lived in a tower for all these years doesn't mean I'm that innocent," huffed Rapunzel. "This story also says you have some dead animal in your pants, Eugene."

"Excuse _me_? _What_? Oh, don't you worry, I can assure you that everything in my pants is functioning and alive and well," Eugene declared with indignation.

-o-

"Oh look, there are so many stories of how you proposed to me," Rapunzel exclaimed. "Here you are proposing to me in a dilapidated shed in the forest in the midst of a thunderstorm...Oh, there's one where you just clumsily blurt out a proposal after we break into our secret hideout at the palace."

Eugene raised a hand fraught with annoyance. "Please, they don't give me enough credit. I have more tact than that."

"Yes, you do. Your proposal was very romantic," Rapunzel affirmed sweetly after sensing her fiance's bruised ego and reassured him with a kiss on the lips.

-o-

"This one is interesting. It's a story of how we fall in love. It takes place in the future in the 1920s," Rapunzel exclaimed with wide eyes. "You're in the mob and you fight other gangsters."

"Really? With my superhuman strength?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at him.

"Sounds like a good read," replied Eugene with a sly grin.

-o-

As minutes turned into hours, the couple continued to browse the stories in the large book. Despite the absurdity of it all, page after page, a common theme was unveiled. Tales of heroic deeds and redemption for Eugene. Tales of kindness and bravery for Rapunzel that really made her a princess worth waiting for. Most of all, tales of their undeniable and everlasting love for one another. It dawned on the couple how adored they were by these writers in their Kingdom, how invested these people were in seeing their princess and her rogue achieve their happily ever after. These thoughts warmed their hearts and brought happy smiles to the grateful couple. Exchanging knowing glances, Eugene wrapped his arm across Rapunzel's shoulder, pulling her closer.

They spent the entire afternoon browsing through the stories until reaching a page close to the end of the book with nothing but a large letter "M" printed in red, as if to emit a warning.

"Hmm, what's this?" Rapunzel inquired scrunching her nose. She turned the page and started reading aloud, "He ripped off her corset with the slash of a knife, exposing her milky white skin. She moaned deeply and demanded, _Eugene, take me now_-," but Rapunzel didn't get a chance to finish as she felt Eugene's quick hand flying over to cover her mouth.

Eugene saw Rapunzel turning several shades of crimson and snatched the book from her. "My turn, Blondie."

Eugene flipped through a few more pages and continued to read in the 'M' section. "Hmm, here's one about our wedding night…Here's another one about...ohh, a different position...And what's this about using costumes...hmm, interesting," he pondered while drumming his fingers across his chin.

"Let me see, Eugene," demanded Rapunzel. But he was finding all this to be too amusing and held her away at arm's length, much to her frustration.

In the distance, they heard the call of a familiar voice. "Oh Princess Rapunzel, where are you your Highness? Are you still here?" inquired the master librarian.

Rapunzel sighed, feeling quite frustrated as curiosity got her wondering what else was in this elusive 'M' section. But the librarian's continued calls could not go unheeded. "We should go. Maybe we can come back and finish up another day?" she asked sheepishly while climbing to her feet.

"I have a better suggestion." Eugene proceeded to tear out the entire 'M' section with one quick, satisfying rip.

"What are you doing?" gasped Rapunzel.

"Taking a souvenir. You can read it later. There are some great ideas in here." Eugene gave her a mischievous wink as he tucked the pages in his vest. However, secretly he couldn't decide if he wanted to actually try some of these ideas with Rapunzel one day or burn all the pages in a roaring bonfire once they got back to the palace.

* * *

><p>AN: I do reference some actual fics in this so I'd like to credit those talented writers: Dinosaur Barbecue, justadram, Astro Latte, Fabulist, GavinMark, comealongpond, and Airplane.

This was fun to write. My first attempt at humor. Let me know what you think and leave me a review!


End file.
